


Siegemas: "Remind me why I can't kill the carolers?"

by Lizardforce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Implied homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: It's Christmas! Jager's favorite time of the year and Fuze's least favorite time of the year![This is my part of the "Siegemas" Tumblr event.]





	Siegemas: "Remind me why I can't kill the carolers?"

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS.
> 
> I ACTUALLY GOT SOMETHING DONE ON T I M E. :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> (Requests are currently closed!)  
> https://twitter.com/Lizardforce1 << Follow my Twitter for updates as well!  
> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5bb91ffbe4b064885fea4a97 << Vote on my 50 Tumblr Follower Special!

Ah, Christmas… One of Jäger’s favorite times of the year. The lights, the decor, the snow, the joy… It was all beautiful.

 

Ah, Christmas… One of Fuze’s least favorite times of the year. The people, the friendliness, the gifts… The one thing he probably enjoyed was the food. But there was one thing that topped the food. This was the one time of the year that Marius seemed to genuinely enjoy each second he breathed. Seeing his boyfriend happy was his kryptonite, it made his stone cold heart melt.

 

Usually Marius’s family came over to their house to celebrate the holidays, but they had chosen to stay home this year. The German was a little upset upon hearing the news, but Shuhrat was there to comfort him. He told him that he would make this year the best Christmas he had ever had. Honestly, Marius didn’t quite believe him at first. Shuhrat wasn’t very empathetic unless it really came down to the wire. But Marius digressed, he had a little hope that the Russian could cut up some of the slack this holiday season...

 

Shuhrat had spent the entire time, up until Christmas day, decorating the house, wrapping gifts, trying to help Marius cook... As much as he enjoyed being with him, being around a hot stove with a master chef was not his thing. Marius was almost a completely different person once he entered the realm of the kitchen, and that person was someone Shuhrat could do without. It was all worth it in the end. They’d sit at the table and enjoy each other’s company in silence, although Marius would sometimes throw bits of food at him. Depending on if the meal was able to be thrown. One night, they both needed a shower after their meal because they were covered in sticky food. After that, they’d snuggle up on the couch to watch corny Christmas movies that made Shuh’s eyes bleed from how stupid they were. When either Marius fell asleep, or both were too tired to continue with the onslaught, they went to bed to carry on the snuggles. The couple would wake up the following morning and repeat the routine.

 

On Christmas eve, the night went on as always. Only now, they went to bed a little earlier than usual. However, sleep wouldn’t come for a while.

When the couple got into bed, Marius was quick to crawl on top of Shuh and start kissing him. They slowly grew more aggressive, stripping each other down to their boxers. Marius situated himself so he was straddling him. Shuh ran his hands up and down the latter’s back, slowly grinding his hips against his. Any amount of pressure upon Marius’s groin made him squeal and moan.

Shuh could feel his own and his boyfriend’s dick harden within minutes, and only grew more so as the friction from the two rubbing became stronger. Both were a moaning and sweaty mess, the second part was actually Marius, before they had even started.

Marius had slid off of Shuh, positioning himself between his legs with face only inches from the Russian’s tight boxers. The German planted soft kisses along the bulge, making Shuh squirm and moan softly through slightly parted lips. Marius slipped his fingers under the waistband of the constricting boxers and slowly pulled them down until the Russian’s stiff arousal nearly hit him in the face. Shuh chuckled at his boyfriend's reaction. It always seemed to sneak up on him.

Shuh had shut his eyes for a moment, only to snap them open at the wet sensation on the head of his dick. The way Marius’s tongue circled around his throbbing head made him close his eyes again and rest his head back against the headboard. The feeling soon traveled down his shaft with tension as Marius gagged on him. Shuh moaned softly and slowly bucked his hips to push himself more down his boyfriend's throat.

Marius sucked on him for what felt like hours, and Shuh was slowly reaching his climax.

There were hushed voices outside of their room that soon broke out into singing. The extra noise began to distract an aroused Shuh. He stopped Marius with a hushed voice and pulled his boxers back up and threw on a pair of jeans that they discarded earlier. Through the house the Russian made his way to the front door. He peeked through a window to see what was going on. Marius was only a few steps behind him with a bright smile.

“Oh, Shuh! Carolers!”

He rolled his eyes and grumbled something in his native tongue. “Fucking bastards… trespassing little shits….” Marius looked at him and spazzed as Shuhrat reached for the door knob. “You aren’t going out there to yell at them are you?”

“So what if I am?”

“Babe, it’s Christmas Eve… Come on. Even though they ruined our… _moment_ … You don’t need to kill them.”

“Remind me why I can’t.” Shuh opened the door only to have Marius put his hand on it and push it shut.

“It’s _Christmas Eve_ … For once in your life, can we go outside and listen to them? It’d be nice to enjoy something different together.” His hands ran up and down Shuhrat’s bare chest, pouting out his lip.

Shuhrat couldn’t resist the puppy-dog face… Rolling his eyes, he agreed.

The door slowly opened and the couple stepped outside as the carolers began singing “We Wish You a Merry Christmas”. Neither of them had their shirts on, so Marius immediately cuddled up to the much warmer Russian. Shuh also noticed a couple of the singers pause and give them nasty looks before carrying on with the song. The latter didn’t seem to mind, wearing a cheerful smile as they sang and even joined in with them quietly.

Shuh was upset at first, but soon grew to enjoy this moment. If he was being honest, this was much better with his darling boyfriend here to revel in the spirit of Christmas with him. If it was only him, there’d be screaming and blood would be staining the snow.

The song was over, and they ended their stay with Silent Night. The couple had grown sleepy in the few minutes they were outside. Shuh had almost fallen asleep standing up and on Marius, he snapped up as the song ended and the carolers wished them a happy Christmas. They returned their wishes and went back inside.

Rather than continuing their business, they went to sleep happy.

 

A silent night and a merry Christmas it was…

**Author's Note:**

> It got super rushed at the end. Oops... I can't really go back and fix it because my mind isn't working at the moment. :/
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> (Requests are currently closed!)  
> https://twitter.com/Lizardforce1 << Follow my Twitter for updates as well!  
> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5bb91ffbe4b064885fea4a97 << Vote on my 50 Tumblr Follower Special!


End file.
